DESCRIPTION The research training program in hematology at Columbia University has been in existence for over 30 years and has trained numerous physicians and Ph.D.s to do basic research related to hematology. The current structure of the program divides the research preceptors into six broad areas. Research training is offered in: (1) Human globin gene regulation and hemoglobin switching (preceptors Drs. Bank and Constantini); (2) Gene transfer into hematopoietic progenitors (research preceptors Drs. Bank, Hesdorffer, Antman, Reiss, and Flamm); (3) Erythrocyte metabolism including red cell enzymes (research preceptor Dr. Piomelli), cobalamine and folate metabolism (Lindenbaum); (4) Gene-based diagnosis of hematologic diseases (research preceptors Drs. Piomelli and Dalla- Favera); (5) Molecular and immunologic aspects of hematologic malignancies (research preceptors Drs. Dalla-Favera and Chess); (6) Oncogenes in the control of cell proliferation (research preceptors Drs. Weinstein, Dalla-Favera, Goff, Stein, and Silverstein).